


It had to be you

by hansolstice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay People Being Gay, Jock! Jeonghan, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd! Wonwoo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, They are gay, because no one ever does that, other ships minor, parties and fun stuff, svt all show up just give it time, wonhan major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolstice/pseuds/hansolstice
Summary: In which a tree and several skipped classes bring two completely different people together, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so . wonhan fic bc i love them and i never seem to see anything abt them here... its been a WHILE since I've written something so bare with me Im trying my best . read wonhan even if u don't like wonhan u will like wonhan. That is all also https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-fe06c8ec9e8708d37ebf0399fe0db167 this wonwoo with https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/0a/2a/200a2ac959e58aaad3daef4dd7a678e7.jpg this jeonghan thank you very much

Wonwoo never really cared about high school. Or well, he never cared about the  _ social  _ aspect of high school. He didn't ever join any clubs or go to any parties, with his excuse always being that  _ he still has time _ , but now he's a senior and weeks away from graduation and it’s hitting that he's never actually done anything. With finals coming up, his focus was 100% on studying and working and had no time to actually think about this crisis building up inside his mind that when he grows up and has children, he won't have anything to tell them. No crazy stories or advice. Nothing. He hadn't even given his first kiss. And he's 18 years old. “Wonwoo. Wonwoo… Hello? You are zoning out again and I really need to pass this test”. Wonwoo shook his head to bring himself back from his ever so draining thoughts to help his best friend, Mingyu. To Wonwoo, Mingyu was everything he wasn't. Attractive, extroverted, social, funny, laid-back, and So. Many. Other. Things. Wonwoo couldn’t help but be jealous of him, in a healthy non-toxic way of course… given the fact that Mingyu was always the one trying to get him out of his shell... with a 0% success rate. The only thing Wonwoo was sure of was that he was definitely smarter than Mingyu, easily noticeable by the number of times he had begged Wonwoo to help him study or else he would fail, again. “Wonwoo please help me. Please. I am on my knees begging for a little bit of your precious time so I can pass my calc test. I can’t fail it again this time my parents are actually mad and I don't even know how they found out I failed the first 6 times.” Wonwoo manages to hold his laughter in for the sake of Mingyu's sanity.”I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking about stuff.” Mingyu raises an eyebrow and looks at Wonwoo, now with a different purpose in mind. “What stuff? School stuff?” Wonwoo shakes his head but ignores the pressing curiosity in Mingyu’s face. “It’s not important. Now tell me what you don’t understand.” Mingyu rolls his eyes at him and decides to drop the subject. “Hm. Everything? I can’t really Do Calc. I don’t know how I've managed so far but I’m sure I’m at my breaking point.” Wonwoo couldn't hold his laughter in this time and let it out, earning a dirty look from Mingyu. “I don’t know why I even bother asking you if all you’re gonna do is make fun of me.” Mingyu starts to put away all his stuff and Wonwoo quickly stops him “No no no… I’m not making fun of you, I’m just curious as to why you even decided to take calculus if you knew you’d fail it.” the latter sighs and slumps down on his chair “I thought I could do it… And I still do! But I just need you to explain some of the topics for me as quickly as possible because my free period is about to be over and I am still Not prepared to take this test.” Wonwoo nods and starts explaining the topics to him. With that, the free period comes to an end and Mingyu leaves Wonwoo, making his way to class.

Wonwoo contemplates going to his class, thinking about how he’s literally acing it, and already knows most of the new topics thanks to his tendency to study a bit more than he actually should, and emailing each of his teachers to give him the new topics. He decides to skip and makes his way to the field, a common place for him to lay down and think about everything without having anyone bother him. He looks for his usual spot, a tree far away from all action but still on school grounds, only to find someone already laying there. He’s too far away to recognize who took his spot, but also shy enough to not want to get close to them. All he could make out was light brown hair and comfortable clothing, and his mind was still blank. He decides to have a moment of bravery and walks close enough to figure out the stranger's face but far enough so the stranger won’t notice. He finally realizes who’s laying in his spot and curses under his breath. Yoon Jeonghan. If Mingyu is everything Wonwoo isn't, then Yoon Jeonghan is everything both of them want to be. He’s not only the most good-looking person in school but also athletic, popular, smart, nice, charming. Basically… perfect. There wasn’t one person that didn’t like Yoon Jeonghan, and if they did all it took was one conversation with him to change that. Wonwoo has never actually talked to him before... At least not like his friends have. Most of his friends are in the soccer team with Yoon Jeonghan, so that makes them really close, but Wonwoo never really interacts with the soccer team, unless it’s one of his friends. Wonwoo decides to just walk up to him and kindly ask him to.. Well.  _ What was he going to ask him? _ He thought  _ I can’t just go up and tell him to move. He got here first… But that's my spot. He can surely go someplace else he’s Yoon Jeonghan. He doesn’t need to be away from people when he’s the center of attention in this school. He can go anywhere with his pretty face…. So I'll just ask him to move.  _ Quickly finishing his inner dilemma he walks up to Yoon Jeonghan, using a year’s worth of bravery to do so. 

He stands in front of him and looks down at him laying with his eyes closed, earphones in and books scattered around him.  _ Did he fall asleep while studying?  _ Wonwoo thought.  _ He looks so good even when he’s sleeping… Like an angel in a way.  _ Wonwoo quickly shakes his head trying to get rid of those thoughts and moves beside him to kneel down. He stares a little bit more, taking in the way the sun lightly hits his cheekbones and makes his skin glow, and how his hair falls perfectly in place even when laying in the grass, making the scene magical to him. Coming back to reality, he lightly pokes Yoon Jeonghan’s shoulder to which the latter gives no response.  _ He’s a deep sleeper  _ Wonwoo thought, poking him again just a little bit harder this time. Jeonghan shifts a little, but still no response. This time Wonwoo takes out his earphone and starts calling out his name, quietly, but loud enough for Jeonghan to start blinking his eyes open. Wonwoo sits beside him, waiting for him to wake up while slowly regretting the decision to do so. Jeonghan looks at him, confused, and then slowly looks at his books, and then looks at Wonwoo again. He stares at him for a few seconds before speaking and then sits up and says, “Can I help you?” Wonwoo gets scared by his response, not because it sounds rude but because of how soft his voice is and yet how annoyed he sounds. Wonwoo struggles but manages to explain his situation. At least he thinks he does. “U-uh yes. Actually this… um. This is. Well… you see.” Jeonghan just stares at him, the annoyance slowly building up inside him, notably so, as Wonwoo continues to “explain” why he woke Jeonghan up. “Y-you see… I sit here a lot… all the time actually and you… I-i’ve never seen you sit here before… and you’re good-looking so you can just sit anywhere and this is k-kinda my spot and I really want to think about things and I can’t when you are here and I don’t understand why you would sit here if you are so pretty and I just want some peace and quiet. And. Yes.” Wonwoo breathed out loudly, not realizing he had said that in one breath. Jeonghan took a moment to process what Wonwoo had just said and giggled. “First, thank you for saying that I’m good-looking and pretty. I appreciate that.”  _ He did?  _ “Second. I sit here a lot as well, and I’ve  _ never _ seen you sit here before. And third... I was asleep. You could’ve just sat beside me and ‘think about things’ because I wouldn't have bothered you. I’m a heavy sleeper.” Wonwoo felt his face burning up. 

  
He didn’t know what to say. The first time he ever speaks to Yoon Jeonghan and he completely fucks it up. He had never embarrassed himself in front of people he knows let alone a complete stranger that had no clue who he was. He quickly stands up and starts apologizing to him. “Oh god. You’re right I am  _ so  _ sorry I will just leave and not bother you anymore. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Oh god oooohhh” He continues apologizing when Jeonghan starts laughing, and packs up his things, standing up as well. “Hey, it’s no big deal! I’m gonna go now anyway, I have to meet up with someone so don’t worry. I’ll let you keep the spot. But note: It’s not yours. I come here too sometimes. So next time you choose to skip class and come here don’t get all mad when you see me, okay?” Wonwoo looks at him, confused.  _ How does he know I’m skipping?  _ “How do you know I’m–” Jeonghan smiles, in a very angelic way and cuts him off. “I’m gonna go now. Oh and… Good first impression,  _ Jeon Wonwoo _ . You’re good-looking too.” 

With that Jeonghan leaves him alone, flustered, and very,  _ very _ confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS IN EXCHANGE OF KISSES!!!!! Okay tell me what you think abt this... i like it and I hope u all do too


	2. perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo is gay . but so is jeonghan also wonwoo has more than one friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy new chapter wonhan gay people ... specially wonwoo

Days go by and Wonwoo can’t stop thinking about Jeonghan. So much that he hasn’t stopped by the tree at all since that day, scared that he will run into him again and will have to talk to him. But today was different. He had just had the longest most tiring class and had a free period after that, so he made his way to the tree, crossing his fingers hoping Jeonghan wasn’t there, even though a part of him kinda did wish he was. As he gets there he quickly realizes he’s by himself and breathes a sigh of relief. He lays down and takes out the book he was reading at the moment, hoping to read a few more chapters in the only free time he has. As he tried to read his mind kept going on and on and on about the events that happened days ago, interrupting his concentration. He got annoyed and put his book away, resting his head on the tree trunk as he closed his eyes to fully think about what had happened.  _ Why did Jeonghan know I was skipping class? How did he even know my name? Okay, maybe Mingyu mentioned it to him… or someone else. Still, the class thing is very creepy. Is he stalking me? No why would he be stalking me… me. Me? God this is all so confusing. Also, why is he saying this is his spot too? I come here so often and never see him. I claimed this spot first. This is my spot. Mine. Not fair for him to come along and be all pretty while sleeping and then say he’s always here. It’s my spot.  _ He kept thinking about Jeonghan when he suddenly felt a light kick in the leg, causing him to abruptly open his eyes and sit up only to see Him standing in front of him.

__

“Can I sit?” Jeonghan asks, putting his backpack down before even receiving an answer. Wonwoo just nodded, sitting further away from Jeonghan as he sat down. “See! I told you I come here all the time. This is the second time we’ve seen each other this week!” Jeonghan said, taking out what Wonwoo guessed to be his laptop, and started typing. “This is the second time I’ve  _ ever _ seen you here. This proves nothing.” With that, Jeonghan looked up from his laptop and closed it, suddenly interested in what Wonwoo had to say. “That doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you here before.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that. “What is that supposed to mean?” He said. He actually didn’t understand that, but Jeonghan just giggled at his response. “It means that maybe I'm a decent human being that doesn’t wake up others when they see that they’re sleeping peacefully under a tree.” Wonwoo felt himself blushing out of embarrassment. “Oh.” Jeonghan went back to typing. “Yeah, oh.” Wonwoo wanted to go back to reading but having Yoon Jeonghan in front of him made it hard for him to concentrate, asking himself how Jeonghan looked so good while concentrating, his eyebrows furrowed and his hand going through his hair from time to time. “Do I have something on my face?” Jeonghan asked, not looking away from his laptop screen. Wonwoo blushed yet again and quickly tried to excuse himself. “N-no. I was zoned out and happened to land on your face. Don’t compliment yourself. Being vain isn’t good.” Jeonghan finally looked up again, this time with an amused look on his face, smug almost, but amused. “I never said I was? But by your response, I’m assuming you were. So thank you.” He smiled. A genuine smile, kind, and appreciative. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile back, even if he had just accidentally revealed that he was, in fact, complimenting him in his mind. 

__

“So. How did you know I was skipping classes the other day? And my name, how do you know my name?” Jeonghan closed his computer, assuming an actual conversation was about to start. “I assumed you were… considering how I always come here every Monday at 12:30, and I’d never seen you before. So if you say this is your spot, but never come here Mondays at 12:30, I assume there was a change in your routine… meaning that you skipped class. Also, you’re friends with some of my teammates, of course I know your name! Just like you know mine.” Wonwoo was surprised. He was half-right after all. Jeonghan knew him from his friends, but he also never imagined that Jeonghan would quickly piece everything together from a simple conversation. “I think me knowing your name stems from a way different reason than yours.” Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion, genuinely not understanding what he meant. “What other reason?” Wonwoo sighed. He realized he won’t have any free time after all. “Well. You’re Yoon Jeonghan. Best looking senior, a star athlete with amazing grades… not to mention charismatic and not.. Romantically challenged.” Jeonghan giggled.  _ He giggles a lot.  _ Wonwoo thought,  _ cute.  _ “Wonwoo you really are aloof aren’t you?” Wonwoo didn’t reply. “Yes, I’m Yoon Jeonghan… but you’re Jeon Wonwoo… Mysterious hot guy with amazing grades… distant… but intriguing. You’re quite well known around here.” Wonwoo didn’t know how to react. How did he manage to get a name for himself without actively  _ trying  _ to? “So you’re saying people know me. And talk about me. And that I’m perceived by others?” Jeonghan nodded, digging through his backpack, looking for something. “You’re what I like to call popular by association. You see, your friends are all very popular and social… They’re everywhere. And you’re with them most of the time, so people start to ask questions. ‘Who’s the one with glasses?’ ‘Who’s the handsome one that doesn’t speak’ ‘Who's the one reading?’ And so, you start to get a reputation without actually trying to get one. In a way, we’re kinda similar because of that.” He finally pulled out a bag with bread in it, opening it and signaling Wonwoo, as in asking if he wanted some. Wonwoo shook his head, trying to process what Jeonghan had said. He expected something like that… he knew others knew about him because of his friends but he never thought people would be actually  _ curious _ about him, let alone have actual thoughts about him. “If you’re the most popular person in school… How are we similar?” Jeonghan looked at him, thinking about what to say while he chewed on his bread. “Well. I never actually  _ tried  _ to be popular. I just joined the soccer team, and people thought I was good-looking. After that, I got invited to parties and suddenly everyone wanted to be around me. I never tried to do any of that, it all just sort of… happened.” He could see where Jeonghan was coming from and just nodded at his explanation. He tried not to stare at Jeonghan eating but the silence was getting too awkward and he couldn’t find anything else to do (ignoring the fact that his book and homework were left ignored for the whole period.), so he stared. Wonwoo was getting a little bit irritated at the fact that Jeonghan looked good doing practically anything. Jeonghan finished up his bread. “Wonwoo, why haven't I seen you outside school?” Wonwoo was taken aback by his question. He didn't even know Jeonghan had looked for him outside school. “I don’t really like parties… I enjoy being by myself most of the time so parties are always a big no no.” Jeonghan nodded. “Still. I haven't even seen you at your friends’ birthdays. That doesn’t make you look so good you know.” Wonwoo realized how curious Jeonghan was by the look on his face, but he didn’t really know how to reply. “I guess… I mean I always find a way to celebrate with them, because they know how much I hate parties, but I guess I never really asked myself if they missed me.” Jeonghan started to pack his things. “Oh. Well, they’ve never actually told me they did. I was just curious. I wanted to find out if you were a shitty friend or not, and i’ve made up my mind.” Wonwoo looked at him with curiosity, and a little bit of fear. _make_ _ up his mind?  _ “What did you decide?” Jeonghan stood up. “That you’re not a shitty friend. Let’s meet here more often, I like talking to you.” He then waved at him and walked back to the building. 

_   
_ Wonwoo realized something then. Jeonghan was the one to skip class this time. And he did it to talk to him. Wonwoo felt himself blush at the thought of Jeonghan wanting to speak to him, and smiled to himself. He spent the rest of his free period thinking about the boy with the light brown fluffy hair and angelic smile, dozing off, only for the bell to knock him back to reality. He quickly grabs his stuff and makes his way to class, finding his friend Soonyoung on his way to class as well. Wonwoo pulled his backpack causing Soonyoung to tumble backwards slightly. “Hey!! Didn’t see you this free period, did you go wandering off again?” Wonwoo completely ignored everything Soonyoung had just said. “Soonyoung, I’m perceived.” Soonyoung looked at him confused and went to his class. Wonwoo entered his classroom again, sitting down in the front row and thinking to himself.  _ I’m perceived... By him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !!!!!!!!! 🥺🥺🥺 i think i will post very often my brain is on autopilot... hope u guys are liking It so far 💕💕


	3. Public Display of... Interaction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the friendship a step forward... or several to be precise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i think jeonghan so cute in the teasers specially the one where he's looking cutely to the side.... Yes. YES. okay enjoy this new chapter... build up for a very fun one that's coming up next :-)

Wonwoo becomes hyper-aware of his surroundings the next day. After what Jeonghan had told him he starts to realize that people do stare at him a lot, mumbling to themselves as he makes his way to his first period. He sits in class next to Mingyu, still listening closely to what people had to say which ended up between the lines of questioning if Wonwoo was dating Mingyu, and if not then why he was so… Unapproachable. “Wonwoo. Literally every time I try to talk to you you ignore me. What did I ever do to you, really, I don’t deserve this you asshole.” Wonwoo snaps back to reality and turns to see a very annoyed Mingyu beside him. “I don’t hate you.” Mingyu just rolls his eyes and listens to the teacher that just arrived. 

Class goes by slowly, and Wonwoo can’t decipher if it’s just his tiredness or eagerness to go by the tree, hoping to see a certain someone by it. When the bell finally rings, Wonwoo quickly gets up, ignoring whatever Mingyu had to say and walking in between everyone else, trying to see if he can see Jeonghan for five minutes at least. He can’t really understand why he became so eager to see him, or what he wanted from him but a part of him just wanted to be  _ with  _ him, given that Jeonghan’s presence had given him a sense of comfort and calmness he hadn’t felt for a while now. When he gets to the tree, his chest does all sorts of flutters when he sees Jeonghan standing up, about to leave. Wonwoo walks towards him standing in front of him to say hi. “Wonwoo, hey,” Jeonghan said, a smile growing in his face. If Wonwoo wasn’t completely delusional, he had sworn he saw Jeonghan’s eyes light up. “Hi… I wanted to see you before my other class started so… Hi.” Jeonghan’s expression quickly changed, going from warm and inviting to smug and confident. “Oh? Did you miss me  _ that _ much? I'm flattered honestly. Well, I can’t say I’m not happy to see you too, lately, you’ve found a way to stay in my mind more than I would’ve wanted to.” Wonwoo feels himself blush and quickly looks away.  _ Why did he say that? Is he flirting? Is he being nice? Is he being rude? Am I overthinking everything?  _ Wonwoo snaps back when he sees Jeonghan’s slightly worried expression. “Well. I’m-I’m glad you’re thinking about me… as well. I have to go now but. Yeah. Bye.” Wonwoo turns around before Jeonghan can even say goodbye to him, but his escape is cut short when he feels a hand grab at his own. “Meet me at lunch.” Wonwoo turns around again, perplexed.  _ Lunch? Where… Everyone can see them… And talk about them….  _ “Why lunch?” Jeonghan giggles, one of those giggles that make Wonwoo feel all warm inside, and replies. “I want to talk to you more. Plus we already have friends in common. I don’t see why not.” Jeonghan looks so nonchalant about his request, the complete opposite as to how Wonwoo is feeling. Wonwoo agrees, in an attempt to be polite and not fuck everything up with his newfound cru–Friend, but he already knows that he won’t really talk to him at lunch. Anyway, he’s sure Jeonghan won’t mind in the end, he already has plenty of friends he can talk to there so one less won’t make a difference… would it? 

After two other long periods, lunch finally comes around and what is normally a fun relaxing time to others, is dreadful and worrisome for Wonwoo at the time. He walks into the cafeteria, knowing well that he won’t go to Jeonghan’s table, but what he didn’t expect was to see Jeonghan at His. He curses under his breath and thinks of all the possible ways he could escape the situation before Jeonghan could see him, but immediately feels a pair of big eyes on him. “Wonwoo! Over here!” Wonwoo fakes a smile and slowly makes his way to his table, trying to ignore the stares of not only his friends but the Entire Cafeteria, because of course, this is Yoon Jeonghan calling for him. The Yoon Jeonghan. “H-hi… What are you doing at… my table?” Jeonghan turns around to face Mingyu, who was coincidentally, also in the soccer team. “I was just talking to Mingyu about the game tomorrow. It’s the final you know? So it’s kind of a big deal and I wanna make sure everyone’s at their A-game! Plus, I had a feeling you weren’t going to come to talk to me… So I beat you to it.” Mingyu smiles and nods, processing what Jeonghan had just said about the two of them, and before Wonwoo could even answer, his other friend, Vernon, pops into the conversation. “How do you guys know each other?” Both him and Jeonghan turn to Vernon, who was looking up from his switch to ask the question. Jeonghan was quick to answer. “Well Mingyu and Soonyoung are both on the soccer team so I know Wonwoo because he knows them… Just like I know you too… duh.” Vernon doesn’t look so convinced. “Jeonghan you didn’t even meet me because of them. You met me because of Seungkwan, remember?” Wonwoo lost his place in the conversation, wondering if he even had one to begin with. He thinks about how even Vernon knew Jeonghan before he did, because of his relationship with Seungkwan, one of Jeonghan’s closest friends and the school’s insider. He realizes everyone is looking at him, Soonyoung now included, and comes back to reality. “What?” he manages to say, earning disappointed looks from everyone. “I was telling them about the tree, how we met there. I also told them you guys you should come sit with us… I never actually knew why you didn’t actually, I thought I had invited you before.” Soonyoung nods and then slowly looks at Wonwoo, but not enough for Jeonghan to realize. “I guess we never really considered it that much because of Vernon and Wonwoo y’know?” Vernon then looks at Soonyoung. “I sit there all the time though?” Soonyoung sighs and gives up on protecting Wonwoo. “Well! It’s settled then!” Jeonghan says, and then faces Wonwoo. “You guys should come now so I can introduce you to everyone.” Mingyu stares at the little interaction they had, still not saying anything since Wonwoo arrived, and gets up, following Jeonghan to his table. Everyone does the same, including Wonwoo even though he hated the fact that he’s being stared at by every single person in the cafeteria.

“Wonwoo let me introduce you to everyone! Everyone, this is Wonwoo… I’m sure you all know him already though.” Wonwoo shyly waves at the table seeing many recognizable faces. Everyone waves back at him and they all go back to whatever they were doing before, and Wonwoo waits for Jeonghan to quietly introduce everyone to him. “Okay, so that's Seungcheol AKA the team captain. He looks kind of tough and everyone may say he’s intimidating but he’s just a giant baby. Trust me. Next to him is Joshua, Cheol’s boyfriend, and my best friend. We’ve known each other basically all my life.” Wonwoo nods and Jeonghan continues. “Then we have Seokmin, Jihoon, and Chan. All in the team as well. Chan’s our ace, he’s good at practically every position he plays and I’m sure we’d be doomed if it weren’t for his skills. Also, I’m sure he mentioned it to you before but he has something going on with Soonyoung… no one exactly knows what it is but we all have our bets.” Soonyoung hadn’t mentioned that to Wownoo, he realizes as Jeonghan tells him that.  _ I wonder why he never said anything.  _ Jeonghan clears his throat and keeps going. “Next there’s Seungkwan. Don’t be scared of him. Yes, he knows everything about everyone, but he has a heart of gold… Way too pure for this world. Next to him is Vernon but you know him already. Oh! There are Jun and Minghao… Inseparable ever since I've met them. They insist on saying they’re ‘just’ friends but we all know the truth.” Wonwoo laughs a little at that and catches Mingyu staring intensely at them, and quickly turns back to Jeonghan. “Well, that was all. Soonyoung and Mingyu you know already of course so I think my work here is done.” Wonwoo laughs a little at Jeonghan’s exaggerated tired gestures and tries to incorporate himself into the conversation, which seemed to be very soccer related. “Seokmin you can’t possibly be thinking of arriving Drunk to the game are you?” Seungcheol asked, looking at Seokmin with intense eyes. “Cheol… Cheollie… Captain of my dreams… I will not arrive drunk to the game. Don’t worry. I will just pregame A bit. Preparing myself so I can take the outcome.” Seungcheol throws a friendly punch at him and then turns to Joshua, who already seemed to have taken an Interest in Wonwoo. “So, Wonwoo. Jeonghan talks about you a lot, you know?” Wonwoo feels himself blush at that and looks at Jeonghan, who is clearly pretending to not listen, as he speaks to Soonyoung about something. “He does?” Joshua nods, and Seungcheol smiles at him. “He’s interested in you. I don’t know in what way but he is.” Seungcheol says, covering a side of his face, so Jeonghan can’t hear him. Wonwoo blushes more. He didn’t expect to hear that Jeonghan is interested in him, especially not from his closest friends. “You should come to the game tomorrow.” That seems to interest everyone else at the table, with everyone quickly turning around waiting for him to reply. “Ah… I’m not sure I mean I have so much homework and–” He feels a hand in his, and turns around to see Jeonghan grabbing it. He starts to blush as his chest starts to feel funny. “Wonwoo please please pleeasee… It’ll be fun! It’s the final and I really want you to see me play… I’ll even score a goal for you if you go!” Wonwoo was definitely blushing now. His heart was doing all sorts of jumps and he can’t bring himself to say no to Jeonghan’s huge angelic eyes. “Okay… I’ll try to go, yeah.” Everyone seems to look pretty content with his reply and goes back to their conversations, but Jeonghan kept looking at him. “There’s a party afterward and… I know you don’t like them but it’d be really cool if you could go, I really want to see you outside school as well.” Wonwoo wanted to deny, he really did. After all, he hates parties. Still, he finds himself nodding to his request. “As I said… I’ll try.” Jeonghan looks ecstatic and turns back to Soonyoung, right when the bell rings. Everyone starts to stand up and Wonwoo feels a wave of relief after whatever that happened was. He’s pleasantly surprised when he figures out that this was probably one of the best lunch breaks he’s ever had, and starts walking, smiling to himself when he feels a tug in his backpack.

He turns around and sees Mingyu standing there, with the most confused expression in his face. “Wonwoo. What the hell was that.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Honestly I don’t even know. Jeonghan’s like that I guess.” Mingyu looks even more confused. “I mean That. When did you become best pals with Jeonghan? Last thing I knew you didn’t even know his name.” Wonwoo starts walking, and Mingyu follows beside him. “Why are you asking, are you jealous?” Mingyu stares at him for a solid minute before both of them laugh it off. Wonwoo knows Mingyu isn’t jealous. If anything, he’s excited that he’s finally showing some interest for someone that isn’t Vernon, Soonyoung or him. “I guess we just hit it off quite easily… I don’t know but for some reason, I feel comfortable when I’m around him.” Mingyu validates his reply with friendly silence, and they walk to class. 

Man was Friday going to be a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! kudos and comments very much appreciated!! also next chapter will be so much fun. For me at least. also finally more svt members yaay okay bye


	4. striker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better. And worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i am back with another chapter I think. Slay. also left and right might be my favorite title I'm in love with it carats stream or else. Or else.   
> Btw don't know if I ever mentioned it but all of svt are seniors here  
> also this is wonwoos fit for the party ;) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/4b/7f/b64b7f03de0f21aae7af750b6caa747f.gif

Friday comes quicker than Wonwoo thought, as well as the decision he has to take as to whether he goes to the game or stays at home like he normally does. As classes progress he chooses to stay home, given the amount of homework and college applications he has to do. He also chooses not to stop by the tree today, not wanting to run into Jeonghan and facing him right after he chose not to go to the game he was personally invited to. The thing is, it’s not like Wonwoo doesn’t  _ want  _ to go, but the thought of him being a soccer game with so many people, socializing just didn’t sit well with him. 

When school ends for the day Wonwoo goes to look for Vernon, his ride for the day. “Hey.” Vernon fist bumps Wonwoo and he waves to Seungkwan, who also rides along every time Wonwoo rides with them. “Are you going tonight?” Seungkwan asks, looking at Wonwoo as they all make their way to Vernon’s car. “Well. Actually no… I have so much to do and I can’t stay behind so many college applications and I can’t really get distracted.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes at that, now all of them in the car. “Wonwoo I don’t know you that well, and, forgive me for saying this but God you are So Stupid. Look. We all have college applications to fill, and homework to do but please realize that you’re a senior and you’ve never gone to a soccer game. Or a party. Or. Outside. I really don’t think one soccer game is going to ruin your perfect GPA or stop you from going to college.” Wonwoo looks surprised at his reaction “I’m not offended. I just want to do everything as soon as possible, and then I can go out.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, again, and replies. “Then? Wonwoo you do know that if you don’t show up tonight Jeonghan might not even want to invite you again?”  _ Jeonghan didn’t invite me.  _ Wonwoo thinks as Seungkwan continued. “Think about it this way. You only have today left. Are you going to spend your last day at home, doing homework, or outside, at a game and a really fun party that you’re gonna love? Think about it.” Seungkwan turns around facing the front, and Vernon finally chimes in. “He’s right. Normally I wouldn’t really care if you or not but, it’s senior year and you haven’t really… Done anything yet.” Wonwoo scoffs and looks out the window. “Gee. Thanks. Look, I’ll go okay? Just stop talking about my lack of high school experiences.” Seungkwan turns around to face him, excited. “Great!! We’ll pick you up. At 7. Dress nicely okay.” With that, Vernon arrives at Wonwoo's house, and Wonwoo thanks him for the ride.

“Dress nicely. I already do! What was that supposed to mean!” He says to himself, making his way to his room. It hits him once he gets there that he actually agreed to go, and now has 3 hours to get ready and mentally prepare himself for the night that awaits him. He quickly texts his mom, (that is nowhere to be found) that he’s going out tonight and takes a shower. He gets out and checks his phone, seeing texts from his mom and Mingyu, and checks Mingyu’s first. 

**Gyu**

vernon told me ur going 

what r u gonna wear ????

????

i dont think u have good clothes lmao

im cmng over !!!! gonna bring u sum stuff

im outside

won

im outside 

help 

“Shit,” Wonwoo said to himself, quickly dressing up. “COMING!” He sprints downstairs and opens the door to a very pissed off Mingyu. “You dick I thought you were ignoring me. I knocked for 15 minutes straight. I shouldn’t even be standing here but here I am being the good friend you’re not.” Wonwoo laughs at his friend’s dramatic antics. “I don’t even take that long showering, so shut up. And by the way, I do have good clothes. Everything I wear is good.” Its Mingyu’s turn to laugh now and Wonwoo makes an offended expression, as they both go upstairs again. 

“I don’t get it. Why do I have to dress nicely if you and the team are going to be all sweaty and gross? Also, why aren’t you with the team doesn’t the game start in like 2 hours?” Wonwoo says, sitting in his bed. Mingyu stands up from the bed and looks at Wonwoo. “You dress nice because you can’t go out in a hoodie all the time, Won. Also if you want to impress Jeonghan…” He makes silly winky faces at him and Wonwoo shoves him away. “And I’ll go soon, I only stopped by to give you an outfit to wear.” The outfit was already laid out in the bed for him, and Mingyu started making his way out, Wonwoo right behind him, walking him to the front door. “I’m glad you’re going. It’s nice to see you come out of your comfort zone sometimes.” Wonwoo makes a face at Mingyu. “I was practically forced to. I’m still not convinced about going but oh well what is there to lose.” Mingyu smiles at him, already at the door. “Exactly! Now, you better wear the outfit or I will pretend not to know you for the rest of the night.” With that, he leaves. Wonwoo checks his phone.  _ 5:30. Still time for some other stuff.  _ He thinks. 

Time passes quickly, and it's now 6:45 and he’s not dressed yet. Vernon had texted him earlier saying they were picking him up at 6:50, to be right on time for the game. Wonwoo starts to panic a little. He quickly gets dressed in Mingyu’s outfit, which looks really nice on him, he realizes as he looks in the mirror. He tries to style his hair as best as he can and hears the notification sounds on his phone. 

**Nonie**

ping

ping 

ping

ping

we’re outside

ping

its kwannie btw

hii

wonwoo get ur ass down here before i go get u myself okay

u DONT want tht

Wonwoo ignores the texts and runs downstairs, for the second time today. He quickly puts on his shoes and walks to the car, where Vernon and Seungkwan were waiting, one more patient than the other. “Wonwoo you seriously took so long getting ready and you look the same? I don’t understand you.” Wonwoo sighs. “Hello to you too, Seungkwan. And for your information, Mingyu lent me this outfit so if you wanna complain call him not me.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to text someone. “Are you coming to the party as well? If you are I can give you a ride back.” Vernon asks. Wonwoo nods, and the rest of the car ride is quiet, with the exception of the loud music and Seungkwan singing along to it. 

“You guys go ahead and find the others, I’m gonna go buy some food,” Seungkwan says and makes his way to a food stand. “C’mon Josh texted me where everyone’s sitting.” Wonwoo follows Vernon to a spot in the stands and sees Joshua, Jun, and Minghao already there. “Hey!! Oh, Wonwoo hi! I didn’t think you’d actually come... wait ‘till Jeonghan sees you…” Wonwoo gives him a forced smile and sits down next to Vernon, who was leaving a space between him and Joshua for Seungkwan. “What  _ is  _ going on between you and Jeonghan anyway?” Vernon asks, in a low voice so no one else hears them. “I don’t even know. We met and started talking and now I’m here. That’s all there’s nothing else to it.” Vernon looks as confused as Wonwoo feels. “That’s so weird….. Well, whatever you’re out now.” Wonwoo feels even more confused and then hears the whistle for the game, announcing it’s starting now. Wonwoo sees Seungkwan coming back and sitting next to Vernon, asking him if he missed anything and Vernon shaking his head in response. Wonwoo looks at the game and realizes he actually knows nothing about soccer but feels as if Jeonghan is playing an important position, because of how close he’s standing to the goal. “He’s the striker,” Joshua says as if reading his mind. Wonwoo leans and turns around to face him. “Jeonghan. He’s one of the most important players. He makes sure the team wins.” Wonwoo nods and turns to the game again. They’re all sitting relatively close to the field, so it doesn’t take much for Jeonghan to notice that he’s there, and Wonwoo can clearly make up the smile that forms on his face after seeing him, and he starts feeling warm inside. 

The game is intense. Wonwoo can’t really keep up with what’s happening but he knows that the timer is at 84 minutes and the two teams are tied. He can’t keep his eyes off Jeonghan, feeling so enthralled by the way he plays, perfectly handling the ball and tricking the other players. The time seems to go by faster and everyone feels a wave of pressure when the timer hits 90. They are given 3 extra minutes and in those, Jeonghan finds a way to outwit the other team and score the next and final goal. The whole audience explodes in screams, Wonwoo does too. The team looks joyful as Jeonghan points to Wonwoo as if saying ‘For you. For coming.’ Wonwoo feels himself blush and sits back down. They won. They won the final and the winning goal was dedicated to him.

Everyone starts leaving the stands and heads to what Wonwoo could only think is the same party he’s going to go to as well. He starts leaving the stands with the others and they meet up with the team. “Dude you came!” They all said, surprised at the fact that Wonwoo was actually there, and a little in disbelief. Before anyone else could tell him anything, Jeonghan grabs Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him away from the group, thanking people that congratulated him on the way. They finally reach a spot away from everyone else. “Did you see that?” He asks, still not letting go of Wonwoo’s hand. “What specifically? The way you won or the way you pointed at me right after?” Wonwoo felt surprised at his own response. He wasn’t feeling shy or nervous around Jeonghan anymore, in fact, he felt like he was feeling more confident. Jeonghan giggled. “So you did see! I told you I’d score a goal for you if you came.” Jeonghan winked at him, a playful wink, that still sent butterflies straight to Wonwoo’s stomach. “I’m going to the party too. I figured if I already did one thing I might as well do both.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened in surprise and he held both of his hands, tightly. “This is great! Oh my god we’re gonna have so much fun we WILL get shitfaced drunk. We have to. To celebrate. Not only me winning but also the fact that I GOT JEON WONWOO TO LEAVE HIS HOUSE!” He screamed that last part, raising his hands around his mouth. Wonwoo laughs and pushes him playfully. “Who are you going there with? You can come with us if you want.” Wonwoo signals Vernon, and Jeonghan nods in response. “Well. I’ll see you in a bit then.” Jeonghan walks away calling for Seokmin and Soonyoung, who left with him. 

The drive to the party was quick and quiet, with Mingyu and Chan now with them in the car, all arriving together. The party is heard from blocks away, and anticipation grows in everyone, except for Wonwoo who had growing stress inside. The biggest party he’s ever been to was a 30 people get together for Mingyu’s 15th birthday, which was also the time he decided he was never going to parties again. They arrive at what he now knows is Seungcheol’s house. Wonwoo mouths a ‘Woah’ before leaving the car, astonished not only by the size of it but also by the number of people in it. “Wonwoo if you’re planning to stay in the car all night tell me so I can leave you the keys.” He looks at Vernon in a threatening way, and Vernon only laughs it off. They all step out of the car and into the house.  _ There’s no backing out now.  _ Wonwoo thinks, as he feels people pushing him around and smells a lot of smells he didn’t want to be smelling at the moment. He feels someone grab his shoulder, and he turns around to find an already tipsy Jeonghan, with a drink in his hand. “Hi.” Wonwoo can’t help but feel himself getting all warm again, all because of a simple hi. “You look… kinda scared... Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks, placing a hand on his cheek, looking genuinely concerned. Wonwoo smiles at him. “I’m just a little bit stressed, that’s all” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as if he’d just gotten a million-dollar idea. “Let’s get you a drink!” Wonwoo feels Jeonghan grab his hand and they both start walking to the kitchen, full of people either making drinks, smoking, or making out. “What do you drink?” Wonwoo shrugs. He’s never actually drunk anything before. “Okayyy.. I will just give you what I’m having then! It’s nice and tastes like orange juice” Wonwoo realizes that Jeonghan acts way more cutely now than normally, so maybe the alcohol brings out the cuteness in him. Jeonghan then hands him a drink, and Wonwoo gives it a taste.  _ Orange Juice  _ he thinks and keeps sipping on it, watching Jeonghan look satisfied with himself. 

He follows Jeonghan to the back of the party, outside, where all of his friends were sitting, and on the way there they both stop with several people that wanted to talk to Jeonghan, be it because of the game or because they all wanted their attempt at flirting with him. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel jealous at that. Every time they stopped with someone, Wonwoo’s grip got tighter, and Jeonghan giggled to himself. Eventually, they get to their group of friends who were surrounded by many people, showing how popular they actually are. “Haven’t seen you all night dude not even at the game. Are you being kidnapped by Jeonghan? Blink twice if you are.” Soonyoung said, separating himself from Chan’s lips. Wonwoo feels awkward having to reply to him after seeing him practically eat Chan, but replies anyway. “I’m not being kidnapped. I like being with him.” Everyone that hears him say that mouths an ‘aww’ and keeps going with whatever they’re doing. Wonwoo feels himself burning up, as well as the alcohol rising up. Jeonghan notices and giggles, sitting next to him. “Wonwooo… I didn’t think you were a lightweight! You look so cute when you’re drunk” He leans into Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Wonwoo gets nervous. “I-i’m not drunk. I am a little tipsy that is all.” Jeonghan now has a different drink in his hand, Wonwoo notices, and sees how his own drink isn’t even halfway done. “Well in that case… you are so cute when you’re tipsy.” Wonwoo blushes. “Wonwoo. Can I tell you something?” Jeonghan says. It’s faint, so only Wonwoo can hear, and he feels Jeonghan sit up straight, making Wonwoo face him. “I hate parties. I hate being here all the time and having everyone try and talk to me.” Wonwoo wants to laugh, but Jeonghan looks at him like he just told him he killed someone. “Well if you hate them so much, why are you always here?” Jeonghan sighs and drops his head to Wonwoo’s lap, and then quickly sits back again. “Because! If I’m not here… people will start to say things. Bad things. So I always come. And get very very very, very drunk. But I come.” Wonwoo gets confused as to what Jeonghan means but decides not to push it. “I like being with you. You make me feel good inside… Warm. It’s been a while since I’ve felt like this.” Jeonghan says. Wonwoo grabs his hand now “I feel like that too… it’s like… I feel all fuzzy and strange and I don’t know why or why it’s happening so soon but I like it. I do.” Jeonghan smiles and sits closer to Wonwoo again, leaning into his shoulder a second time.

“Do you wanna go a little bit further away? I can’t hear you that much.” He feels Jeonghan’s giggle in his chest as he nods. They both stand up and move away from everyone, but still inside the party. “I never thought I’d be standing at a party, with a drink in my hand, much less holding hands with Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan laughs and leans into his chest. “You’re so funny, you know that? You always find a way to make my day better… even if you don’t know you’re doing it.” Wonwoo looks at him, and Jeonghan is looking back, just not at Him, but his lips. Wonwoo starts feeling nervous again as he feels him slowly leaning for a kiss, and right before it happens, Wonwoo does the first thing he can think of and covers Jeonghan’s mouth with his hand. Jeonghan’s eyes widen and he looks mortified. “What was that for?!” Wonwoo realizes it was probably the stupidest thing he could’ve done. “I-i don’t know. We can’t kiss.” Jeonghan looks confused. “Why not? You don’t want to kiss me?” Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. I M-mean yes! But not... Not now. Not today. You’re drunk.” Jeonghan looks down, and Wonwoo can’t figure out what he’s feeling. “Oh. Okay.” Wonwoo tries to fix his fuck up. “Jeonghan I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you, it was rude and unnecessary.” Jeonghan looks up and shrugs. “It’s okay, really. I get it. I’m gonna go get another drink… I’ll be right back.” Wonwoo leans back to the wall and sighs.  _ He’s drunk. It’s no use trying to fix something now, he’s not going to be reasonable.  _ He thinks, trying to stop himself from following Jeonghan back inside, but his legs move faster than his brain does. 

He walks back inside and starts eyeing around trying to see if Jeonghan is somewhere to be found, but he can’t seem to find him, until he walks into the kitchen, and sees Jeonghan  _ making out  _ with someone else. Someone that isn’t him. He can’t really describe what he’s feeling right now but he walks away. All of the stress and anxiousness that had gone away comes back, hitting him twice as hard and he feels disoriented and dizzy. He sees the front door and makes his way there, bumping into a couple in front of him. “Wonwoo are you alright? Why are you crying?” He feels the tears the moment the person mentioned it and looks up to see Joshua and Seungcheol, both looking extremely worried. Wonwoo can’t bring himself to speak so he just nods, and walks away from the party. He pulls his phone out and texts Mingyu.

**Wonwoo**

tell vernon i left early

i couldnt do it

im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dont hate me it gets better I promise I just like the momentary suffering.   
> comments + kudos appreciated !!!!   
> this is like the longest chapter I've ever written yay me


End file.
